Vehicle seat assemblies which have reclining capability are known in the art. Current vehicle seats exist with a capability of stowing into a compartment within a vehicle. The vehicle seat commonly folds onto itself to a compact position to be stowed within a compartment. However, when the vehicle seat is folded onto itself, the seat is still large thus requiring a large compartment within the vehicle floor.
Furthermore, it is known to provide a seat assembly which folds up to more easily stow the vehicle seat. However, when the seat assemblies of the prior art are stowed, they take up a substantial amount of room within the storage areas of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative vehicle seat assemblies providing for improved packaging and stowability.